Love Found in the Woods
by lucarioLOVER56
Summary: When Garrett finds that a Lucario has came to our world in desperate help, he comes out into the spotlight. But what happens when said man falls in love with the Lucario? Dos he have the same feelings for him? THIS WAS MADE BY A FRIEND. Credit goes to me for ideas and publishing, and credit goes to him for writing this. WARNING: This is an ADULT Gay Pokémon fanfiction.


Love Found In The Woods

A Pokemon fan fiction by Ghost Forger

For LucarioLover56

Lucario and Pokemon in particular is a trademark of Nintendo, I do not own them nor did I create them. The characters Leo and Garrett belong to LucarioLover56, and are of his creation, not mine.

The following story is an ADULT gay Pokemon fan fiction involving a male Lucario and a male human. If you are under the age of 18 (or honestly don't care), or do not approve of the content listed, please do not read this.

For everyone else: Enjoy the story! (Special thanks to LucarioLover56 for picking me to write this as my first Request. Thanks!)

…FORGING THE SOULS THAT HE SHALL CLAIM.

THE ARCHITECT OF ANUBIS IS MY NAME….

GHOST FORGER

LIKE THIS STORY? ASK ME TO WRITE YOU ONE!

The morning sunrise danced across the messy bedroom, forming a quiet, picture perfect scene. In a large bed with pillows and sheets thrown about, a man lay sleeping. His brown hair lay ragged over his eyes as he tried to ignore the light from the sun, beckoning him awake. Suddenly, his alarm went off with its usual, annoying shriek. With a surprising swiftness, the man's arm shot out from the labyrinth of sheets and hit the snooze button. The room was instantly returned to silence, save an annoyed groan.

"Alright, alright, dammit." Garrett, the young man grumbled and sat out of bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, letting a finger trace over a small scar that rested across his right eye.

Garrett jumped out of bed and grabbed his slim square-frame glasses, and stared at them for a moment. Eventually, he let himself sigh.

"Another boring day in Hixson, middle of nowhere, Tennessee."

In Hixson, a small house stood alone right on the edge of the large forest, tucked away from the eyes of the town. Garrett had lived in this house ever since he started College, and it was a lonely existence at times. He had only a few good friends at the college, and when he went into town he always went by himself. However, this wasn't because people didn't like him, he was actually an extremely good natured man with a wonderful personality. It was because Garrett was gay and extremely secretive about it. He was afraid to hang out with too many people in fear someone would find out his… true interests.

Today marked the first week of summer break, and Garrett had nothing to do but sit down on an old coffee table and drink a home-made espresso while watching the latest news on CNN. An obviously worked-on newsgirl came on screen and began talking.

"In more recent news, a strange and exotic show of natural light appeared over Hixson, Tennessee last night. Astronomers link it to a possible disturbance in the Earth's atmosphere, much like what causes the Northern Lights. However, scientists are still baffled over the huge increase in gamma radiation that accompanied the lights. Strangely, this unusual energy pulse was both completely harmless and completely isolated in a small area of the woods outside Hixson. Local inhabitants say that…" The woman's suddenly stopped as the TV shut down. Garrett sat back, smoothed out his brown hair, and thought. He remembered seeing the very lights the newsgirl was speaking of, and it made him wonder. Maybe there really was a connection between the energy pulse and the lights. He looked out the living room window at the forest. With a shrug, he got up and grabbed his backpack.

At the door, he stopped and chuckled at himself.

"You know, this is how horror movies start…" and with that, he walked out of the door and into the forest.

The forest in the morning was enchanting. Golden rays of light shone down from the canopies of the trees, morning dew dripped from ferns and bushes, and birds sang their daybreak melodies just out of sight. Garrett felt like he was in a fantasy story, maybe as a bold adventurer, on his way to save the damsel in distress. He laughed at the thought and tried some heroic walks, each one cheesier than the last. Eventually he grew tired, and returned his attention to the forest. The first thing he noticed was the large weeping willow, his favorite landmark. It signified that he was only a short walk from the stream, where he'd spend hours on end relaxing. It was his favorite spot in the entire forest. Garrett kept moving on, the sound of rushing water only made him walk faster. When he can to the drop off which led to the stream, he didn't bother trying to climb down: he simply jumped. It was only about seven feet down anyways, and Garrett was very agile despite his appearance. He moved down to the water and put a hand in. It was crisp and calm. Garrett closed his eyes and let his senses take over. The smell of wet earth, the cool feel of the stream, the groaning of the water…

Groaning?

Garrett's eyes snapped open and he tilted his head. Sure enough, he heard the groan again, this time accompanied by a small whimper. A hurt animal, for sure, Garrett thought to himself. He sat up and looked around. The sound came again, a little louder this time, and Garrett's eyes settled on a tree next to large drop-off in the forest floor. He squinted and could just make-out the shape of a black paw resting on one of the tree's roots.

_Strange… that doesn't look like any animal I've ever seen before._ Garrett thought to himself. Carefully, he hopped over the stream and crept over to the figure. As he grew closer, the paw became a yellow furred wrist, which led to a blue vest, and finally…

Garrett let out a shocked gasp.

_No way… no way in hell…_ He cleaned his glasses and stared again, but the figure was still there. Lying before him, across the tree, was a Shiny Lucario in a blue vest and gold-colored shorts, with a blue bandanna wrapped around one leg. Garrett immediately came to the conclusion that he was in a dream.

There was no way that a Lucario could be in front of him, it was just impossible. Regardless, he still approached the figure. Dream or not, it looked like it needed his help. The Lucario looked as if it had crawled up against the tree to rest it's back, and blood was flowing from a large wound in its leg, which was obviously broken. Its eyes were closed, but it didn't look like it was asleep. Garrett cautiously moved up to the Lucario. When it didn't react, he knelt down beside it to get a better look at its leg. From this closer perspective, Garrett decided that the Lucario was male, as his build and cloths seemed to suggest such. Garrett moved his hand the broken leg, and gently touched the wound. As quick as lightning, the Lucario's paw whipped around and grabbed Garrett's wrist strongly. Garrett let out a gasp of surprise, and the Pokémon's eyes fluttered open to look at him. Garrett noticed that he looked scared, and his Medical Class knowledge kicked in. He put his other hand on the Lucario's extended paw. His fur felt warm and soft.

_This is seeming less and less like a dream…_ He thought to himself.

"It's okay, you're hurt and you need help. You've broken your leg." Garrett said calmly, and the Lucario responded by nodding very slightly and relaxing his grip on Garrett's arm.

"I need you to tell me if anything else hurts." He asked the blue Pokemon, who seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness again. He shook its head back and forth in an almost unnoticeable movement, and then his eyes closed again. Garrett sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll have to carry you." He put on hand under the Lucario's leg and another under his shoulders and lifted him up. He was surprisingly light and Garrett had no issue getting him off the ground without moving the injured leg. He looked back up the incline of the river into the forest beyond.

"This is going to be one hell of a walk."

The Lucario awoke to a white ceiling and a fan with leaf-shaped blades. He blinked, trying to remember what had happened to him. He remembered a strange light, tripping down a drop-off and breaking his leg. Then he crawled to that tree and tried to call for help. But then what? The aura Pokemon lay in bed, trying hard to recollect why he was here in a house. Maybe that boy who found him…

_The boy…_ He suddenly sat upright, letting the sheets that were covering him slide off, revealing his bare chest. The boy must have taken off his vest at some point. The Lucario noticed the vest on a hanger on the nearby wall. He tried to move but a sharp pain shot up his leg and he let out an involuntary yelp, waking up the dozing human sitting across from him with a start. The boy looked his way and smiled, and for some reason, the Lucario immediately felt less at edge.

"I'm glad you're awake. Sorry I couldn't do more for your leg, but I'm not exactly a doctor." He smiled. The Lucario flipped over the remainder of the sheets, revealing a wooden splint on his broken leg. He also noticed he was wearing only his boxers. Suddenly he felt bashful at the idea of being in his underwear in front of his savior, and he re-covered his leg with the sheet. The boy moved over to the side of the bed.

"I looked up your condition on the internet. You will be bed-ridden for about a week, then you will be able to walk around on crutches for a few months. Luckily though, it appears you will make a full recovery. But until then, you're welcome to stay here." He grinned again. The Lucario felt warm around the boy, and felt like like he could trust this human. But just to be sure, he closed his eyes and checked the boy's aura. It was very strongly positive. He opened his eyes again.

"I can't thank you enough for all of this, really. I don't even know you and you're already taking care of me." He thanked the boy.

"It's what anyone would do, and I'm happy to have the company. My names Garrett by the way." He responded, and held out a hand. The Lucario took it.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Garrett. I'm Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leo."

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about, Leo." Garrett smiled, and rested on the side the bed.

"So, how did you get here anyways?"

Hours later, the two had disclosed more about each other than either had expected. It seemed unnaturally easy for them to talk to each other, and before they knew an afternoon was gone, they were both lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, and just talking like good friends. In their earlier discussions Leo told Garrett he had no idea how he got to the human world, and they both decided to just accept it as is, and not bother with it anymore. Garrett also explained his world, and that Leo needed to stay hidden, less to cause a panic. The only thing Garrett hadn't told Leo about himself was his homosexuality; he didn't think it was time for that yet, if at all.

"So…" He thought of another question to ask the shiny Lucario lying across from him.

"Why don't you have the spike on your chest like most Lucarios?" He asked. Leo wasted no time answering.

"It's genetical. About one out of every fifty Lucario's does not have a spike on their chest. I bought a vest with a spike on it to feel more normal." He explained. Garrett detected a tinge of sadness in his voice. He turned on his side to face his new friend.

"If people have made fun of you for being different, ignore then. There's absolutely nothing wrong with being different. Trust me, I know. Besides, I think you like rather cute without your spike." The last part was meant as a thought, but he accidently said it out loud. Garrett mentally kicked himself, and then reminded to kick himself literally later. Why did he say something so stupid? He noticed Leo was blushing deeply, but was trying to hide it by turning to his side.

"I… Uh… Thank you." He stuttered, embarrassed by Garrett's kind words. Garrett, still beating himself up inside for letting slip his personal thought, noticed that his watch said 9:30. He got off the bed, and Leo turned around to see where his new human companion was going.

"It's getting, late, we better go to bed." He told Leo, who nodded and yawned.

"Good idea. Where will I sleep?" He asked, and Garrett looked at him confused.

"You'll sleep here…"

"But this is… a bed…" Leo said, dumbfounded.

"Yeees….?" Garrett raised an eyebrow.

"But wouldn't you want me to sleep on the floor…. Or on the couch or something?"

"Now why on earth would I make you sleep on the floor?"

"Well, I'm a pokemon…" Garrett held out a hand.

"All because you're an animal does not mean you deserve to be treated as an inferior to me. While you live under my roof you will be treated as an extension of me, so you can go ahead and stop all of this self-demeaning. Understood?" Leo stared, surprised by Garrett's sudden outburst. But as his words sunk in, his stare turned into a smile.

"Thanks, Garrett, you're the best." Garrett returned the smile as he moved to the door.

"You're welcome. Good night, Leo."

"Good night, Garrett." Leo responded as Garrett flipped off the lights. After fifteen minutes of staring at the ceiling the Lucario was fast asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

After a long, relaxing shower, Garrett was in bed, looking up at the white ceiling. What was it about Leo that made him feel so… excited? He knew that he always thought Lucario's had a… slightly sexy side to them when he played the games and watched the show. But in real life, it was a different story. Leo was friendly, open, gentle, understanding, and… well… extremely good looking in Garrett's opinion. Was there a chance that maybe Leo felt the same way…?

_No… It's wrong._ Human's don't fall in love with animals… regardless whether they are sentient or not. It was so taboo in his world, and probably in Leo's world too, considering the way he acted. But it wasn't like it was something he wasn't used to. He was gay after all, and that in itself tended to be frowned upon. If you love someone, it shouldn't matter what gender of species they were.

Love was love right?

Garrett stopped himself. He was going way too fast. He had just met the guy, no reason to get into another social debate with himself. He tucked himself in and closed his eyes.

Leo's leg wouldn't heal for three months, so Garrett had three months to decide his true feelings towards the friendly Pokemon. But until then, he might as well get some sleep.

Little did he know, Leo was having nearly the exact same thoughts in his own bedroom.

In the months to come, Leo and Garrett's relationship would only grow stronger. Once Leo was recovered enough to move around Garrett bought him crutches, and Leo never let them out of his sight. For Garrett's birthday, Leo made him a tribal necklace like the ones he wore back in his home world, and Garrett never took it off. Despite having only three fingers, Leo was very god at video games, and Garrett's began buying more multiplayer games so that he and Leo could hang out together more. As Leo's leg healed more, Garrett found out that massaging the wounded leg it would help it heal faster, so he set up a schedule daily involving physical rehabilitation and massages for Leo's leg. Leo didn't have a problem with the physical part, but for some reason he became extremely shy when Garrett massaged his leg and paw, and Garrett had unconsciously increased the session times. As their relationship grew, so did their intimate feelings for each other. Unfortunately, both were too afraid of what the other would think to say or do anything. That is, of course, until the day Leo was considered fully healed, and it was time for him to decide whether to find a way home, or stay with Garrett…

It was a beautiful day out, and too celebrate Leo's leg being fully healed, Garrett took his Lucario friend on a walk through the woods. The two were trotting side by side on a small trail right outside Garrett's house.

"So I told him, 'if you're going to throw a pokeball, at least do it right.'" Leo narrated his encounter with a novice trainer. Garrett couldn't stop laughing.

"He seriously lobbed it across the clearing?!" He said between gasps. Leo nodded.

"Threw it like a football. We spent two hours looking for it." He looked up to the sky, remembering his days in Sinnoh. Garrett finally stopped laughing and noticed Leo's nostalgic look. He sighed, knowing this discussion would come sooner or later.

"You miss your world huh?" He asked Leo, who smiled softly.

"Yeah, but I like it here with you, too." He turned to his new partner. Garrett felt red coming to his cheeks.

"Thanks… But if you ever found a way back, you would take it, right?"

"Of course! I don't really belong here, after all." He answered. Garrett expression changed and he looked away, but not quick enough for Leo not to notice. The Lucario thought for a second.

"But… Uh, Garrett?" He asked the human shyly. Garrett turned back to face Leo, but he suddenly seemed to be in a depressed mood.

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to…. Uh, accompany me if I go?" He asked. The invitation caught Garret by surprise.

"You, you want me to come with you?" He asked the yellow Lucario, who had begun wringing his tail shyly.

"I know it's asking a lot, but I really want you to come with me. If you didn't, well… I don't know if I could leave." Garrett understood just how deep those words were, and suddenly he realized just how important he had become to Leo.

"I, uh… I would…" He was at a loss for words for some reason. Leo smiled again, but it seemed to Garrett that it was a little forced.

"You don't have to tell me now. Think about it." And those were the last words said while the two walked. They both became deeply involved in their own thoughts. Leo was wondering how Garrett would react to his invitation, and wondering if he had said too much and given away his true feelings. Meanwhile Garrett was decided exactly how he would word HIS true feelings about Leo. So far the only thing he knew as that it couldn't wait any longer. When they got home, it was time to get serious.

Later the two were inside Garrett's house. It was 7:00 and time for Leo's leg massage. Even though the Lucario's leg was considered fully healed, Garrett decided that it was good idea to continue the treatment for another week, just to be safe. In reality, he just liked the quality time with Leo and the chance to run his smooth fur without it coming out as weird, and Leo certainly wasn't complaining.

At the moment Leo was sprawled across Garrett's living room sofa, lolling softly at Garrett's treatment. Garrett just couldn't get over how cute he looked like this, especially since he had removed his vest earlier, giving the boy a perfect view of Leo's furry chest. Garrett's decided that this would be a good time to begin explaining his true feelings to the Shiny Lucario, and his hands moved down to the dog-like Pokémon's ankles.

"Hey, Leo? You still with me there?"

"Mmm-hmmmm." He muttered, like he was halfway in a dream, and his eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Garrett asked, his voice a little more bashful than he intended it to be. Leo nodded and sat up slightly.

"I uh, do you have any feelings towards anyone back at home?" He asked. Leo didn't take long responding.

"No." He said a little too quickly, and Garrett started.

_Was that a hint of hope in his voice? Why?_

"Why?" Leo asked Garrett, sitting up. Garrett moved his hands down to Leo's foot, gently massaging the soft pads.

"I, was, I uh... Was just wondering…" He stuttered, at a loss for a good reason. Leo moved to sit up straight next to Garrett, his feet slipping gently out of the boys grasp. He grabbed his tail and began wringing it, a surefire sign that her was about to say something deep and embarrassing to him. But Garrett suddenly began talking rapidly.

"Okay! I admit it! I wanted to know if maybe you were interested in guys like me. If maybe you might have the same feelings I do. I know it's stupid but I can't help it!" He admitted suddenly, a single tear streaming from one eye. Leo held his breath for a moment, surprised.

"You mean you're…? He began.

"Yes." Garrett confirmed it to Leo, and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the Lucario's reaction. Had he opened his eyes he would have seen a wide smile form across Leo's muzzle. Suddenly, Garrett felt a pressure against his mouth, along with something wet pressing against his lips. His eyes snapped open to the sight of Leo kissing him. Out of shock, he opened his mouth, allowing Leo's soft tongue to enter. Soon Garrett forgot everything else and fell into Leo's passionate kiss. They stayed like that, exploring each other's mouths, for a good few minutes before finally breaking away, gasping for breath.

Garrett was the first to find his voice again.

"Wow. That was… amazing." He gasped. Leo turned bright red and resumed wringing his tail.

"Heh, sorry if that was a little… too much. I've just wanted to do that for so long." He admitted. Garrett smiled and moved over to the Lucario, then wrapped his arms around Leo's thin waist.

"So have I. And to answer your question, yes, I will come back with you when you find your way home. I cannot imag… whoa!" He was cut off by Leo suddenly tackling him in a strong hug.

"Yay!" He shouted as they fell back on the couch together. Garrett laughed and held onto his new boyfriend.

"That means I finally have a master AND a mate!" He nuzzled Garrett's neck affectionately, but Garrett sat up, his expression slightly concerned.

"This again? Listen Leo, you don't have to treat me like your superior for me to love you."

Leo moved up to look at Garrett.

"I know, but I can't help it. I like the idea of you being my master. Someone to train and take care of me, as well as be my best friend. Well, my mate in this case." He giggled as he moved a paw under Garrett's shirt and began rubbing his back. Garrett couldn't help but smile, the idea of being Leo's trainer had a good amount of appeal to it.

"Okay, you win." Garrett moved in to kiss Leo again. The Lucario happily obliged him and moved his hands further up Garrett's back. Inspired, Garrett began smoothing his hands through the fur on Leo's back, savoring the sensation. Suddenly, Garrett felt Leo's paws move down to his shorts and begin fingering the buttons. The Lucario giggled slightly.

"I, uh… haven't really gotten the chance to properly thank you for everything you've done for me. And well, now that I know how you feel about me… Well…" Leo began unbuttoning Garrett's pants, and a red flush appeared on both of their faces. Garrett was at a loss for words as Leo slipped off the couch to be eye-level at his crotch, and slowly slipped off his shorts.

"Leo… what are you doing?" He asked, but the only response he got was a small giggle and a wink from Leo. The Lucario moved up close to Garrett's boxers and gently licked the fabric just above his member, which was starting to get excited from Leo's treatment. Garrett let a small moan of pleasure escape his mouth as he felt the pressure from Leo's tongue move up his shaft.

"That feels so good…" He nearly whispered. Inspired to continue by Garrett's comment, Leo began slipping his boxers off to reveal an already throbbing member. Garrett nearly died of embarrassment as his new mate began rubbing it with his paw. Too try to settle himself down, he moved his gaze from the hungry look in Leo's eyes to the ceiling, and tried to breathe deeply. Unfortunately, this only lasted a few moments for Leo decided to go further and lick Garrett's shaft. Garrett jumped at the sudden wet feeling on his cock. Leo moved his work upwards and began gently nibbling and sucking on Garrett's most sensitive area. Finally, Garrett's embarrassment was replaced with pleasure, and he cradled the back of Leo's head as the Lucario worked hard pleasing his new master. Leo ceased playing with Garrett's tip and slid the seven inch shaft into his mouth. Garratt moaned, he couldn't take much more of this. The heat from Leo's mouth, and his thick, soft tongue smoothing along his member was pure heaven. Garrett put a slight amount of force on the back of Leo's head, influencing him to move faster. Garrett moaned as Leo gave him head faster and faster. Soon, he felt his thighs heat up and realized what was coming.

"Ah! Leo… I'm going to…" But he didn't have time to finish before he let his seed loose in Leo's mouth. The Lucario took in as much of Garrett's member as possible as he swallowed Garrett's release. After what seemed like forever, Garrett's cock finally slowed down, and Leo pulled his mouth from his master's loose member, allowing a few final spurts to hit his muzzle. He licked at them, savoring the salty taste.

"Wow, Leo. That was amazing!" Garrett complimented his Lucario, helping him back up onto the couch. Leo wrapped his paws around Garrett's waste.

"You're welcome, master! I'm happy you enjoyed it." He smiled, glad that he had pleased his new mate. They kissed again, this time much more passionate than the last. Garrett tasted a little of his own cum in Leo's mouth, and licked at it experimentally. It had a strange taste, but not an unpleasant one. He reminded himself to make sure to taste Leo's semen soon.

They broke the kiss and Leo began moving a paw along Garrett's chest.

"So… What now?" He asked shyly. Garrett noticed that Leo's shorts were tented. His reproductive system must have gotten excited by the Pokémon's treatment of him.

"Why don't we take a shower?" He offered. Leo's eyes brightened.

"Together?" He asked hopefully. Garrett smiled and kissed Leo's nose.

"Together."

Soon the two lovers where in the bathroom, preparing for a nice warm shower together. Garrett was already down to his boxers, stripped by Leo before he had even realized it, and was slipping off Leo's shorts. Garrett suppressed a gasp of surprise when he realized Leo's own red half-foot member was still hard. Leo blushed as Garrett stared at his member a bit longer than he should have.

"You're still hard?" Garrett finally asked, averting his eyes from Leo's crotch as he prepared the shower. Leo began playing with his tail again.

"It's part of my anatomy. My knot can take a while to go away." He explained, and then moved behind Garret and wrapped his paws around his master's waste. Garrett felt Leo's hard-on press against his thigh as the yellow Lucario slipped off his boxers. Garrett tested the water.

"Looks like it's ready, let's get in." Leo giggled as they stepped into the shower together. The Lucario moaned as the warm water ran down his fur, reviving him. Garrett had a similar reaction, only that his gaze wasn't focused into the water, but between Leo's strong legs. Suddenly, a plan hatched in the boys head. He grabbed the shampoo off the shower and squirted some into his hand.

"I'll get your back, Lou." He said as he moved behind the Lucario, who was still somewhat distracted by the shower. Garrett brought his hands up Leo's back, feeling his body arch up in reaction. He smoothed his hands though his significant other's wet fur, savoring the feeling. Soon, Leo had forgotten the feeling of the warm water hitting him and began focusing on Garrett's treatment, murring with pleasure when Garrett massaged a more sensitive part of his back and giggling when his hands moved to a ticklish spot. Garrett moved his hands to Leo's thin sides, then to his belly.

"Oohhh… Master…" he moaned, leaning back on Garrett's bare chest. Garrett began rubbing the fur on Leo's lower front, moving ever so closely to Leo's still extended member. Garrett moved close to Leo's head and nibbled his ear experimentally. Leo shuttered and moaned again. Deciding that he had prepped his Mate enough, Garrett finally moved his hand to Leo's manhood.

"M-Master, I… Ah!" Leo started when he felt Garrett's soft hand, still slick with shampoo, began stroking his cock. Satisfied with the response, Garrett began pumping harder. Leo began to feel weak on his legs and desperately held on to the shower wall as Garrett jerked him off. Garrett felt Leo's manhood began to throb. Taking that as a sign he was almost there, he redoubled his efforts, pleasing Leo with all he had. Leo left the panting stage and began shouting with pleasure.

"AAAH! M-MASTER!" He screamed as he released his seed all over the shower wall and on Garrett's hand. Garrett was pleasantly surprised by the amount of cum his Lucario was producing, and wrapped his arms tightly around Leo's thin waste as his climax finally slowed down. Leo was panting hard, and his grip on the shower relaxed.

"Feel better?" Garrett asked his new mate. Instead of simply telling Garrett how he felt, Leo whipped around and planted a hard, deep kiss on the boy's lips. The kiss was so fiery and passionate that Garrett didn't need a verbal response.

_So this is what true love feels like._ He thought to himself as Leo wrapped his paws tightly around Garrett's waste. They finally broke the kiss, Leo was still panting, his tongue lolled out slightly, but he was grinning widely.

"Thank you so much, Garrett." He huffed, still a little out of breath. Garrett gave him a thumbs-up.

"After that amazing blowjob you gave me? I thought it only fair to return the favor... And were not done yet." He responded, turning off the shower and grabbing two towels.

Leo looked at him curiously.

"Really?" He asked. Garrett smiled and wrapped a towel around the Lucario's neck, bringing him closer.

"Not at all. We still have the bedroom to attend to." He winked. Leo's turned red and a wide smile formed on his face. Garrett finished drying off and lifted Leo off his feet.

"Whoa, your light!" He laughed as he carried his new mate out of the shower eagerly. Leo giggled shyly, wrapped his arms around Garrett's neck and whispered into his ear.

"Let's see how much your bed can take, Master."

The two lovers soon found themselves on Garrett's bed. Instead of beginning immediately, Garrett decided to let Leo recover a little from his shower experience. The two were laying across the bed hugging each other tightly.

"You know, I WAS wondering what the sounds coming from your room at night were…" Garrett said out loud as he put two in two together. Leo looked at him with those cute red, big red eyes and smiled innocently.

"Sorry. I was having a hard time sleeping without having… intimate dreams. I needed some release." He confirmed Garrett's theory. Garrett laughed.

"You are pretty loud in sex, you know. Your room was on the opposite side of the house from mine." Leo laughed. It was true, he had a hard time keeping quiet when someone else was pleasing him. The Lucario had never shared an intimate night with anyone before Garrett. But even when he relieved himself during mating season, his shouting tending to attract unwanted attention. He had, more than once, literally been caught with his pants down.

"Heh, ya, I guess I am. Sorry." He apologized. Garrett moved one down to the Lucario's sheath.

"It's fine. In fact, I think it's kinda cute." He began rubbing Leo's sheath, tempting Garrett's prey out of its furry housings. Leo whimpered softly and his grip on Garrett tightened as his red member slowly made its way out. When Garrett was done Leo licked his cheek passionately.

"My turn..." Leo whispered as he moved his own paw to Garrett's manhood, which was already starting to get excited. Leo began licking Leo's chest as he gently rubbed the boy's member to its full capacity with his furry paw. Garrett moaned as Leo's tongue ran across his chest and his paw pumped his cock. When Leo was satisfied with the length that Garrett's manhood had grown, he kissed Garrett and moved to lie on his back. Garrett propped himself up on his elbow, and suppressed a gasp. There was his new mate, Leo, in his bed, on his back, legs spread apart by his paws, presenting himself to his master with a very needy look in his eyes.

"Take me, master." He moaned. Garrett smiled and accepted the invitation. He moved to lie on top of Leo's furry chest, feeling the Pokémon's hard-on rubbing against his own. Leo shuddered with excitement and a little bit of anxiety. They kissed again as Garrett positioned himself over Leo's rear. They both took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Garrett asked. Leo nodded, and Garrett could feel his whole body shaking gently.

"Y-yes, master." He confirmed. Garrett nodded and moved forward, feeling his tip push against Leo's virgin tailhole. Leo tail gave a quick flick of recognition, but Leo's eyes were already bolted on the spot. Garrett began pushing himself in slowly, as to make Leo feel as little pain and as much pleasure possible. Leo groaned loudly as his rear was stretched more than it had ever been. As Garrett slowly forced his way in deeper, he felt ever vibration Leo made.

"Man Leo." He huffed, "Your tight!" Leo didn't respond, he too focused on the task at hand. The deeper Garrett went, the less pain Leo felt, which was replaced by spine-tingling pleasure. Soon, Garrett found himself all the way in, and sighed happily. It was time to really begin! Garrett leaned down and wrapped his arms around Leo's thin waste, but didn't continue immediately. Leo wiggled his butt and panted, trying to get used to the feeling of Garrett's manhood in his rear end. Eventully, he opened his eyes again to look at Garrett, whose face was only inches above his own. Leo licked Garrett's nose with a naughty giggle.

"It feels so strange, but I love it so much." He giggled again. Garrett smiled.

"You ready to go on?" Garrett asked, and pulled his member out slightly, making Leo gasp.

"Yes, master. Make me yours." The Lucario moaned. Garrett nodded and began slowly humping Leo, who moaned and gasped with every movement. By now all the pain was gone and Leo felt only an extreme amount of pleasure. When Garrett was satisfied that Leo had gotten used to his treatment, the boy increased his speed, banging his furry companion harder and faster. Leo half shouted-half barked at the sudden increase in pace and wrapped his paws tightly around Garrett's back.

"A-ah! Yes! Harder!" he shouted, and Garrett's happily obliged. Soon, what had begun as a soft, gentle, loving humping had turned into a hard, sexy, and passionate banging. Leo's rear began lifting up off the bed with Garrett's hard thrusts. Leo had abandoned holding Garrett's back, (He was afraid of scratching his master back on accident.) and was desperately grabbing the bed with his claws, trying to anchor himself so he was able to take in as much of Garret's member in each thrust as possible. Garrett began panting as he banged Leo harder and harder, feeling the yellow Pokémon's member rubbing against his stomach. He began feeling a heat in his thighs and realized he was close.

"Leo, I'm almost there!" He shouted, redoubling his efforts, siphoning another shout of pleasure from his furry lover.

"M-me too!" Leo cried as he felt his own thighs heat up. Soon, Garrett felt his member grow and Leo's rear tighten as they both Climaxed together. They screamed in unison as Garrett filled Leo's rear with his seed and Leo released his own semen over his and Garret's chest.

After a good few seconds Garrett was done, but to his surprise Leo continued for a bit longer, giving up a lot more of his cum than Garrett would have thought. Leo finally finished and began panting hard, his body relaxing. Garrett fell down next to the Lucario with a big smile he just couldn't get rid of. Leo turned to his side to face Garrett, looking at him with those big red eyes that Garrett just couldn't look away from.

"Wow… That was amazing. Thank you so much master." He hugged Garrett tightly, accidently getting the seed on his chest on Garrett, but the boy didn't mind.

"No, thank you Leo. That has to be the best feeling in the world!" Garrett smiled. Leo sighed happily as he looked at his new master, happy to have pleased him so well. The two moved in for a long, passionate kiss. Garrett felt Leo's thick warm tongue, and his warm, soft fur like never before. He never wanted the moment to end, but he knew that similar, if not better moments were to come with his new mate. Leo broke the kiss, panting.

"I love you so much, Garrett." Garrett felt warm all over with those words.

"I Love you two, Leo. I love more than anything." He replied, watching pleased as Leo's red eyes lit up with happiness. They lied there, embracing each other, simply enjoying the idea of being close to each other. Suddenly, Garrett laughed. Leo looked up curiously. Garrett pointed to Leo's chest, which was covered in his sticky white semen.

"Maybe we should have saved the shower for AFTER we had sex."

THE END (For now.)


End file.
